


I'll Walk With You

by somanyficstowritesolittletime



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyficstowritesolittletime/pseuds/somanyficstowritesolittletime
Summary: Summary: The reader is on the bus with a stranger, she doesn't know who he is but gets frustrated when someone starts being rude to him so she sticks up for him which leads to the two strangers to get to know eachother.
Relationships: Joaquin Phoenix/You
Kudos: 15





	I'll Walk With You

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: So here is a short soft Arthur fic. I used the part where Arthur is on the bus and theres a little boy stairing at him, I wrote it a little differently. Maybe I'll write a part 2 if y'all want, maybe the reader will go to one of his stand up comedy shows or something. Hope y'all enjoy!

Another day was finally coming to an end. Work had been a wreck l, getting yelled at by unhappy customers, and my boss which lead to me having probably one of the worst days of my life, and now the bus ride home was dragging on. All I want to do is throw myself into my bed and wrap myself in a cocoon of blankets and just hide away from the world.

I lean my head against the window and watch the city pass by. It was quite for the most part, which was pretty surprising usually the bus rides in Gotham aren’t as peaceful, usually there are some pretty nasty people on board and all they do is pick and nag at others. But that’s Gotham, that’s the society here for the most part, it’s uncommon to come across someone who is kind.

In the corner of my eye I notice a man sitting across from me. He’s dressed in a tan jacket, and dark pants, his brown hair is long and curls at the ends. There’s a little boy maybe around the age of 4 or 5 maybe sits in front of him leaning over the seat and looking at the man. The boy seemed like he had been crying, his eyes red and puff, and a sad expression draped across his face. The man smiled at the boy and began making funny faces and expressions causing the child to laugh warmed my heart causing me to smile. I was surprised to see such a kind stranger, I’m sure if someone else was sitting where that man is they probably would of been rude and hateful to the boy, telling him to turn around and mind his business. But this man, he’s different.

“Will you stop bothering my child!” The women sitting beside the boy snapped as she turned around to look at the man. I furrow my brows, and stomach twists in knots.

“I wasn’t both-” the man said softly.

“Just stop!” She snapped again cutting him off.

The man covered his mouth as he was becoming uncomfortable and started laughing uncontrollably.

“Is something funny?” She asked looking back at the man.

He shook his head as he tried to contain his laughter. “I’m sorry. I have a card.” He laughed as he leaned down to grab a small laminated card from his bag and handed it to the women. She reads the card and then looks back at the man, her brows furrowed.

I chew on my bottom lip as I look at the women, my blood boiling. I was tired of this community, tired of everybody being so rude and hateful to others who are just being kind.

“Excuse me, ma'am.” I hum as I lean over and tap the women on the shoulder, catching her attention. “But he wasn’t bothering your child, he was just making him laugh so that your little boy could maybe have a better day becuase it looks like he’s been crying. Now how about instead of being rude you say thank you to the kind man.”

She shakes her head. “Why don’t you just mind your business.”

I smile slightly, my eyes narrow. “How about you just try to be kinder. Yeah we all hate living here and I’m not sure what kind of day you had but maybe Gotham would be better if everybody would just be a little kinder.”

“Look I’m not in the mood for this.”

“And neither am I. Just a thought.” I huff.

The women turns around and shakes her head, she drapes her arm around her child and holds him close to her. I look at the man who has contained his laughter and give him a smile. “Hi, I’m (Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N).”

“Hi, (Y/N). I’m Arthur.” He smiles. “Arthur Fleck.”

I grab my bag and move over to sit beside him, I hold out my hand. “Nice to meet you Arthur.”

He takes my hand in his and gives it a firm shake. “And it’s nice to meet you, (Y/N). And thank you for-”

I smile. “Don’t mention it. I’m just tired of Gotham being a shithole.”

He laughs slightly, his beautiful emerald eyes on me. “Me too.” He sighs.

Arthur and I get lost in conversation, getting to know one another. He told me all about wanting to become a comedian and about his mother. He’s so sweet and charming, and funny. He’s not like the rest of the community, he’s different.

The bus was becoming less and less full as each stop that goes by.

The bus comes to a stop, my stop. A feeling of sadness and heartache falls over me. I don’t want to say goodbye to Arthur in fear I will never see him again. I barely know him but something is telling me to stay with him, get to know him better.

“Well this is my stop.” I sigh as I grab my bag and drape it over my shoulder.

The same sadness I was feeling draped across Arthur’s face. “Hey I’ll walk with you? If that’s okay?”

I smile as a sign of relief falls over me. “Yeah, I would love for you to walk with me.”

Maybe he felt the same connection I did.

We exit off the bus and take our time walking to my apartment. He shoves his hands in his tan jacket, and I hold on tightly to the strap of my bag as we walk down the trash filled sidewalk, talking more and more about anything and everything in between.

“Sorry about earlier. I know my laughter is annoying and weird. I have a condition.”

“No need to apologize Arthur. I like your laugh.” I smile as I nudge his elbow with mine.

He smiles as he looks down at the ground, his long brown hair falling over his face. “You do?” He asks passing me glance.

“Yeah, it’s cute.” I smile as I meet his gaze. “You know Arthur I’ve never met anyone like you before. You’re kind and sweet, much different than the rest of Gotham.”

“I’ve never met anyone like you either. You stuck up for me, nobody else would of done that.”

“Ill always stick up for you Arthur.” I smile away I look over at him. “I’m just happy I was on that bus with you because if I wasn’t then I wouldn’t of met you.”

Arthur smiles, his eyes meet mine. “Me too, (Y/N).”

The dreaded feeling of having to say goodbye creeps upon us as I come to a stop outside my apartment door. “Well this is me.” I sigh as I grab my keys from my pocket.

Arthur frowns as he looks the apartment door. “Well it was nice meeting you, (Y/N).”

“And it was nice meet you too, Arthur.” I smile trying to hide the sadness. “Maybe we’ll run into eachother another day.”

“Yeah.” Arthur mumbles as he runs his fingers through his shaggy hair. “Hey… can I get your number? Maybe I can call you sometime?” He asks shyly.

I smile as I raise my brows in excitement. “Yeah, of course!” I grin as I search for a pen and a piece of paper in my bag. “Feel free to call me anytime. Even if it’s three in the morning and you need someone to talk too. I’ll always answer.” I smile as I write down my number on the piece of paper.

“Thanks, (Y/N).” He smiles as he takes the paper in his hand, looking down at the number. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

I smile. “I hope so Arthur.”

He gives me one last smile before he walks down the quiet hallway. A day that was horrible actually lead to being one of the best days of my life, and who knows maybe this will be the start of something.


End file.
